Caveman Tony and Pepper Potts
by Shipperony10
Summary: Set some time after Iron Man 2. Short fluff. Tony and Pepper have a date to go on, meanwhile he's busy measuring his ego with that of Captain America's.


**Caveman Tony and Pepper Potts**

Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did, I would have more Pepperony fluff in the movies.

Author's Note: Spoilers to Captain America. Maybe. If you haven't seen it go! Stay after the credits…duh.

AN2: This is just a one shot for the time being. Movieverse. I have read like two comics…so no…I do not follow a particular comic story arc. Also, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>His rock music played loudly throughout his workshop. His hands stained with grease and dirt, a sign of hours worked on his hot rod. There was something to be said about the smell of oil and metal. The two combined made any testosterone-driven man pound on his chest like a caveman and grunt like a beast. Being a man's man was something Tony was very good at, and something that fascinated all of the female species.<p>

All of them but one. There was one woman in particular that liked the complete package that was Tony, not just the macho exterior he donned. Pepper Potts was one that admired him for what he had become and for what he started off as. Sure, she would not deny that the chest-pounding Tony was sexy, but that was his wild side. That was the Tony that drove fast cars and flew in a metal suit, but now he also wore a suit and tie. The man in the suit and tie was a more softer and romantic Tony. Who would have thought? Certainly not Pepper.

He was a changed man, but that definitely did not mean he was perfect, or any less of the caveman. This was a fact that sometimes frustrated as much as excited his newly declared girlfriend. She was especially irritated when he spent hours laboring on a machine and forgot important meetings. Or important dates.

"Tony!" She tilted her head to the side in disbelief. "You're still down here? You've been engrossed in that car for hours. Shouldn't you be getting dressed by now? Or did you forget what today was?"

Pepper sauntered over to where Tony lay under the belly of the hot rod, her hands on her hips as a sign of annoyance. He stopped tightening the bolt he was working on and smacked his head with his free hand. He quickly slid from under his work station and looked up at her with a smile that would hopefully win her over.

No such luck.

Pepper stood resolute. 'Shit', was Tony's first thought. 'Look at those legs', was his second. "God, this angle suits you perfectly."

He flashed his trademark playboy grin, but the comment earned him a soft kick on his shin from a very pointy-heeled foot.

"Ouch." He playfully rubbed the spot. "You really know how to get a guy's attention, Ms. Potts."

"Tony!" She began as he stood up.

"Ok. Alright. I'm out of here. This hostility is making me sweat." He closed the distance between them and winked. "I'm going to hit the shower. Care to join me?" He could tell by the roll of her eyes that she was not in the mood for his playboy charade. "Party pooper. At least give me a smooch. I deserve it for working so hard." He attempted to move her in by her hips, but failed as she stepped back.

"No. You. Smell. Terrible. Out. Shower. Now. Kiss later." She emphasized every pause for effect.

He couldn't help but pout in defeat as he watched her walk toward the glass door. Tony Stark himself failed to seduce a woman and his ego was slightly bruised. He was definitely used to getting his way. Always. He had to admit he liked the thrill of being in a relationship with his redhead, though. She kept him on his toes. She made him earn his way, or tortured him until he did. He had come to the conclusion that he was a masochist, because he enjoyed every moment of it.

This was Tony we were talking about, though. If there was one thing he was exceptionally good at, it was administering the same amount of heart-pumping excitement on his torturer. "Hey Pep." He called out as she began to reach for the door handle.

"Yes Tony?" She turned back with a hint of mockery as she found herself face to face with his darkened eyes.

"Are you saying that you didn't fall for me because I'm ruggedly handsome? Does my manliness not appeal to you?" He inched closer to her face.

Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth suddenly went dry. She would not give in. 'I will not be fazed', she repeated in her head as she looked down at his lips and felt his nearness. "I didn't say that."

"So you think I'm charming when I smell like sweat and have grease stains on my t-shirt?"

"I didn't say that either." She smiled back teasingly.

"I could hit you over the head with a club and carry you over my shoulder. Would that do the trick?" He caressed the sides below her breasts. "I can do it while I wear the suit. It was the suit wasn't it? You fell for the Iron Man suit didn't you?"

"I like men in uniform. What woman doesn't?" She paused to run her hands up his chest and to the back of his neck where she interlaced her fingers. Tony smiled victoriously.

"I knew it. My girl fell for the metal uniform of justice." He shifted in an attempt to kiss her.

Pepper dropped her hands from behind his neck to push him away at his chest. "Who said anything about a metal uniform? I was referring to a more subtle one like Captain America's. He's dreamy. Don't you think?" With that question, she turned on her heels and out of the shop. A stunned Tony was left behind with his jaw on the floor.

"Ha- ha funny." He muttered under his breath. "Pep! Pepper!" He yelled at the ceiling hoping that JARVIS would intercom him upstairs. "That wasn't funny, Pepper!" "My suit's better." He hissed to himself again as he looked down.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Tony made his way back to his desk where he finished cleaning and updating his files. "JARVIS, save the data for back-up, please."

"Saving, Sir."

He looked down at his desk still moping like a child who discovered his friend had a better action figure than he did. "JARVIS, do you think my suit is better than Captain America's?"

"The Iron Man Mark VI is comprised of…"

"Not literally. I mean, is it more aesthetically pleasing?" He had no interest in the obvious fact that the Iron Man suit was a technological breakthrough, whereas Captain America wore a military-inspired uniform made from cloth and synthetic fabrics.

"The Mark VI is far more adv…"

"Never mind, JARVIS. You're an AI, you don't understand women. Mute." He sighed in frustration.

Tony knew he should be getting dressed, but the truth was that he felt like a hurt puppy. Pepper had a way of doing that to him. She got under his skin in every way possible. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. No matter how strong he was, sometimes the feeling just over-powered his senses.

"Captain America. Phss."

Mean while, Pepper sat on the couch upstairs with a laptop open on her legs. Time wasted was not something she was fond of. If Tony was going to take his time, she would read through the countless emails and maybe even reply to some.

The events at the Stark Expo had become a popular subject line for the messages in her inbox. Email one hundred-ninety seven was no different. She was typing away on her keyboard replying to a concerned share holder when JARVIS made her jump in surprise. "Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers is at the front door."

"This should be fun." She shook her head and smiled. "Let him in, JARVIS."

"Yes ma'am."

She placed the laptop on the center table as she swiftly stood to greet the guest. "Pepper! Good to see you." Steve hugged her before she could even offer her hello.

"Hello, Steve. How are you feeling? Adjusting well?"

"Trying." He leaned on the piano that sat in the room. "I'm coming along. Thanks to you two. You and Tony have helped me through this. I don't know how to offer my deepest gratitude."

"Just get better and help Tony save the world." She smiled. "I'm sure Fury is dying to get you into action."

"That he is."

A moment of silence engulfed the room as they both looked down at their feet. Things were still very sensitive for Steve. The events that transpired after his "demise" and up to his rescue were ones he was struggling to come to grips with. Fury and the rest of SHIELD were working hard to get him back into society and into world-saving missions.

Steve was the first to look up and break the silence. "So, Tony's downstairs?" He pointed his finger in the direction of the workshop.

"Yeah. He was working on the hot rod until I forced him out from under it. We have an important dinner da-," He looked down with a sad smile. "Never mind. Go ahead. Good luck trying to get his attention. He's hard to reach when he's in his zone."

"Thanks Pepper. I won't be long." Steve turned and began to make his way to the stairs when Pepper spoke.

"Steve." He stopped in his tracks to look back at her. "I know it must be difficult…everything you're experiencing, but we all believe you can get through this. And after all is said and done, I'm sure you will find someone worthy of your time."

He smiled and nodded and continued toward Tony's shop.

Tony saw a figure coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed. He was going to hear it…again. The door unlocked. "Ah, ah. I'm coming Pep. I'm done. No lecture. I promise I'll make it up to you when I wear the suit as I kiss your…". He was about to finish his sentence when he looked up to find a figure not like that of Pepper's. "You're not Pepper." He cleared his throat and looked back down to his desk.

"Not a bit. Hi Tony." Steve made his way toward the hot rod.

"Steve." He bowed his head in a hello gesture. "What can I do for you?" His tone was harsh and inconsiderate. Steve turned to face him awkwardly.

"Um, I wanted to see if you could fill me in on the latest from Fury. He won't give me any information regarding my status. I find that weird since it is _my_ status. When I confront him he just tells me we'll talk later."

"Oh yeah. We met for tea and crumpets yesterday. You didn't miss much. He talked about having his 'eye' on you. I listened-ish and doodled on my phone." He turned from his desk to face Mr. Captain American himself. "Hey. I was wondering. Do you have a girlfriend?" He uttered almost without thinking. Almost.

"You're not my type. Sorry." He smiled as he ran his fingers over the finish of Tony's car.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you?" He stood up from his stool. "I mean, it's been a couple of months since you woke up, sleeping beauty. Anything?"

"Tony. What are you getting at?" He looked nervously and uncomfortably back at Tony.

"You wear a uniform right? Do girls swoon? Have you noticed any girls? Do you have your eyes on a certain one?" He looked Steve in the eyes.

"What? I'm afraid that this conversion in now beyond my comprehension." He laughed and shook his head.

"Women are attracted to men in a uniform." He walked over to the display where his suits were lined up. "Have you seen this baby in action? It can shoot repulsion rays from the hands and chest piece."

"Um, haven't had the chance to see it live. I always catch you on the news."

"What can your suit do, Captain America?" He grinned.

"I can jump really far. Without a suit."

It was the classic measuring of egos. The cavemen were trying to figure out who could beat their chest the hardest and roar the loudest.

"I can fly. At supersonic speeds."

"I can run fast."

"My suit is made of a metal alloy that is virtually indestructible."

"So is my shield."

They both paused to look at each other when they heard Pepper calling for Tony. Tony dared to speak first, ignoring anything that his girlfriend might have to say.

"Do you like Pepper? Do you see her go weak at the knees at sight of you in your uniform?" He rambled.

Steve began to chuckle. "Listen. Tony. I'm not sure I understand what just happened here. I don't know what's gotten into you. But since the day I met you two, I knew you guys were meant to be together. You belong to each other. I hope I can have that with someone before I die." He shook his head and walked over to Tony to pat him on the back. "You have a girl 'swooning' over you upstairs waiting to go on a date. If I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting too long." He nodded and walked out of the shop.

Minutes later, Tony had decided to walk upstairs to apologize to Steve, but when he looked for him, he had already left. He did, however, find Pepper glaring at him as he stood in place.

"Tony?" She was about to start her tirade once again. "I don't mean to sound like I'm nagging, but we really should start heading out."

"I'm sorry." He began to walk towards her. "I'm really behind schedule. Obviously. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He smiled.

Pepper's tough exterior was beginning to fade as she slumped just a bit at his words. "Tony I understand if you don't want to go-"

Her thoughts were cut off before she could finish them. He sweetly but firmly pressed his lips to hers at first, but as she melted into his embrace, he deepened the kiss. His way of apologizing was something that she could definitely get used to. She moved her hands from his waist and wound them around his neck. Tony's hands were busy trying to push her as close to him as possible. They kissed long as they each dueled for control of the other's mouth.

Tony pulled away from the kiss first, albeit reluctantly. Pepper was sure that his eyes had never looked darker without losing their softness. He grinned. "So how about that date?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." She reached up to smooth his ruffled hair. "Go freshen up."

She was about to step out of his embrace before he held her two tiny wrists on their way down and brought them to his lips. "Hey. I love you." He had yet to say the words before now, but he was sure that the moment couldn't have been more perfect. He was not a traditional guy anyhow and he was sure that he meant every word.

Pepper's eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed his face in her hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Yeah. Just don't go public with that, you know? I have a reputation to uphold. Wouldn't want the ladies to think I'm a softie. Think of all of the drama that could cause." He grinned while he turned on his heel. 'And the moment is gone.' Pepper thought as she smiled.

"Tony." He turned from the stairs that led to his bedroom. "Wear the suit. You're flying us there."

"Ah-ha!" He pointed a finger at her. "I knew it." He headed to his bedroom to put on an authentic charcoal gray suit before he headed down to the shop and into his Iron Man one. "My girl…she loves the suit." He laughed as the caveman in him grunted in victory.

**The End**


End file.
